


希望的蛛丝

by XCZA



Category: kpl
Genre: 1551 - Freeform, M/M, 对不起梦老师, 我还是很喜欢梦老师, 梦老师站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCZA/pseuds/XCZA
Summary: 从备忘录里翻出来的抹布梦老师站街乌乌，我有罪( ´ρ`)
Relationships: all梦 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	希望的蛛丝

那人把自己插进来的时候，突然问了一句，你是旁边学校的？  
肖闽辉正在努力放松自己，扩张做得不到位，客人的阴茎快把他撕裂了。他皱着眉，不是啊，啊嗯——  
异物一点点侵入他的身体，炽热的肉棒顶弄着干涩的后穴，肖闽辉被激得两条腿直打颤，他又不敢抓客人，只反手攥着床单，呜呜噎噎地发抖。  
终于整根都插进来，客人骂了一句，就迫不及待地动起来。肖闽辉还没来得及适应含住这么大一根，就被顶得哀叫起来。客人没有讨好他的心思，毫无章法地横冲直撞，任凭身下出来卖的少年哭叫出声。  
慢点啊——啊哈，慢点嗯嗯嗯……肖闽辉被操得呻吟里带了哭腔，眼泪都要被激出来了。他个子小，身上的人几乎能把他包住，压得他喘不过气来，阴茎对他来说也是超过了，可在路边的时候他没看出来有这么大啊。  
肖闽辉在学校旁边的暗巷卖，物不一定美但绝对价廉，五十块钱他就能给人舔出来，两百块钱就能插进去，开房的话得自己掏钱。  
大多数时间他就跪在暗巷里，客人的两腿间，被阴茎塞满嘴。被肉棒操喉咙也不是那么好受，但胜在方便，加点钱还可以玩吞精和颜射。这种一般是中途加价，肖闽辉把人伺候好了，手抚弄着阴茎，贴在脸上，要不要射我嘴里？不贵的。客人脑子一热也就同意了。  
进宾馆次数不多，一般都直接在暗巷解决。客人喜欢把他按在墙上，从后面操他，乳尖不断撞在墙上，又冰又痛。  
有次客人操到一半，流浪狗路过，对着他们吠。客人把他抱起来对着狗，问他多少钱能看他被狗操，硬生生把肖闽辉吓哭了。  
有时候肖闽辉觉得自己和狗也挺像的，在不见天日的地方做着见不得人的勾当，被不认识的人操到直翻白眼。  
你为什么不好好上学出来卖？这个客人还有闲情和他聊天。肖闽辉把腿盘在客人身上把他往自己这儿带，我不是这个学校的。  
客人也看出来他在说假话，索性换了个问题，你以后准备干嘛？小年轻不能一直干这个啊。  
明明是嫖客却想讲道理，怕不是中年男人的通病。  
肖闽辉闭着眼睛，我想打电竞。他没说出声，只做了口型，在脑子里想了一遍，客人啊了一声，是没听清，可肖闽辉也不想重复。  
以后啊，以后会怎么样呢。  
这宾馆比他还便宜，隔壁估计能把他的叫床听得清清楚楚。可总好过暗巷。肖闽辉突然想到，他的青春就在一根又一根男人的阴茎上，这么过去了。  
他也不是乱说的，他确实想打电竞，打职业。可对中年人来说这大概是个新名词，肖闽辉可解释不上来。  
肖闽辉想，等钱攒够了就停，等把债还完了，他就不会再骑男人的阴茎。  
客人终于快结束了，加速操弄着，肖闽辉的呻吟都被顶得支离破碎，终于温热的精液射进了身体，肖闽辉翻着白眼抖得像个筛子。  
客人一边提裤子一边教育他，学生就得好好学习，整天出来卖怎么行呢。肖闽辉痉挛地瘫在床上，后穴还夹着他的精液，对他的教育没有丝毫回应。  
以后啊，肖闽辉眼睛都睁不开了，以后会怎么样呢。  
他迷迷糊糊看到屋顶上的蜘蛛爬来爬去忙着结网，一个不小心，掉在了他脸上。


End file.
